There she was again (Ikarishipping)
by YellowDragonMuffin
Summary: One-shot. Dawn and Paul reunite in Johto. Paul can remember her, of course he can, and maybe... maybe he lets him emotions get the better of him. Paul may be slightly OOC, but hey, that's what love does to you, huh? This will make great blackmail for Reggie in the future! Might make you chuckle in your head once or twice. Fluff! Enjoy!


There she was again.

The girl… what's her name? Dusk? Eve? Well who cares, troublesome girl. Distracting my training.

Wait. What?

She's not distracting me, she's just a troublesome girl, means nothing, wouldn't make a difference if she was walking up to me right now or not…

Walking up to me right now.

Walking up to me right now!

Why do I care?

Troublesome girl.

I don't let other girls get in my way. That red headed one in Snowpoint City hasn't affected me, even if she did shout right in my face.

And had to be restrained by that troublesome girl.

But then again she did the same.

"Paul?" I turned around from training to be greeted by a pair of big, warm, blue eyes.

Which made me glare harder.

I turned back around.

"Electivire, thunder." I didn't let the fact that her sparkling eyes looked confused and sweeter than ever behind me stop my training.

Sweeter than ever.

I couldn't help myself. After electivire pulled off a pretty strong (but not strong enough) thunder, I returned him to his slightly worn pokeball and turned back around.

"Paul." she repeated, slightly more confident this time, her deep blue eyes staring straight into my steely ones, it felt like she was staring straight into my brain, and she knew exactly what I was thinking, even though I kept a straight face, maybe something gave it away.

She looks beautiful in the moonlight.

She must have known, as a small smile crept along her face, a smile that tugged at somewhere in my I didn't even know existed.

A heart.

I couldn't help but feel a warm feeling spread throughout me as her smile grew from ear to ear.

Her smiles must be contagious. As I felt one tugging at my mouth.

I suppressed it and went back to a steely glare. Her face fell.

Why did I care some much?

"Can I help you?" I mumbled, beginning to get annoyed at the feeling in my chest.

"It IS you!" she squealed, wrapping me into an unexpected but warming hug.

I felt my body stiffen at her touch. Her soft arms just touching my neck at her tight embrace.

It took a lot to suppress that blush.

I remembered her.

Of course I did.

I'd seen her training around Johto, and on a contest jumbo-screen once or twice. It was impossible to forget her face, her hair, her eyes, her smile, her lips…

Snap out of it!

I may not know her name, but I knew she wasn't travelling with that idiot and the breeder anymore. And even though I did remember, I decided to play me and pretend I had no idea who she was.

As she released me from the hug, I met her eyes and she met mine. And I said,

"Who are you, again?"

Her whole face fell, disappointment obvious on her face. I felt bad, and something tugged at that new organ, my heart. I decided to make her happy, I couldn't bear to see her like this.

"Wait-" I said, hope spread on her face, "Are you the girl that travelled with those two idiots? And got angry every time she saw me? Seems weird you decided to hug me…" okay, playing with her was a bit cruel, but it was fun to see her squirm.

"Ummm… Yeah, I guess I'm her. I-I hugged you because, if I'm honest, it was nice to see a familiar face again. Even if it was you, you arrogant jerk!" she winked, obviously catching onto my game and playing right back.

I couldn't stop myself, she looked so… sweet, and soft… and huggable.

"Same here," the words slipped past my lips as I wrapped my arms round her waist.

And yes, she was still wearing that ridiculously short, tight outfit.

But I liked it.

She returned the hug, and after a few seconds, we stepped back from each other.

The troublesome girl was the first to speak.

"That was… certainly out of character," she said, awkwardly, obviously unsure of how to react.

Another awkward silence.

"What's your name again?" I asked, in my head agreeing that that was definitely out of character.

"Dawn," she said, after giggling.

"I'll remember this time." I promised.

"Now that's really out of character!" Dawn giggled again. I loved her giggle, and this time the smile was impossible to hide as I grinned with her.

Not a smirk. A grin.

And I could see my pokemon smirking at me as we both blushed in the moonlight, both utterly confused as to what just happened.

I let my emotions get the better of me.

And it felt good.

But my pokemon are never going to let me forget this…

And I will personally kill the person that tells Reggie.

Oh arceus…

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed my second one-shot! I re-uploaded it because the first time the words were… stuck together? And mixed up. I hope they're alright on this one. If they're not please let me know, because I know some people (including me) have been having problems!

See you soon!

~YellowDragonMuffin


End file.
